Vibration apparatuses are used, for example, for inserting so-called "Kirschner" wires, which are termed "pins" below. Such pins are used in surgery, in particular in the case of broken bones. The use of such pins has The advantage that said pins are easy and quick to insert and that soft tissue present is damaged to a lesser extent than is the case with other techniques. After healing, the pins can be removed easily. In the prior art pins of this type are inserted in the bones with the aid of e rotary drive device. With this procedure the front end of the pins is provided with a ("Trocart") tip and said pins serve simultaneously as drill and as internal splint.
U.S. patent specification 4,298,074 discloses such a vibration apparatus. In this patent a percussion apparatus is shown where the wire is introduced into the apparatus from the proximal end. By moving the clamping head for the wire in the vicinity of the proximal end relative to the housing of the apparatus, provision can be made for unlocking the clamping means for introduction of the wire. This apparatus has the disadvantage that a clamping head of this type of design is relatively complex and has an associated risk of incorrect operation. Moreover, the length of the wires which can be inserted using such an apparatus is limited. After all, it is extremely important that the free end of the clamping means is located as close as possible to the bone into which the w wire is inserted.
The object of the present invention is to simplify the apparatus described above, in respect of both design and operation, and to make it possible to insert wires of greater length.